The Former Member
by Admiral Candy
Summary: Before Toki, there was Magnus. One shots with the former guitarist of the greatest metal band Dethklok.


**Note: **This story contains **spoilers** from "Renovationklok", episode 41. Magnus is **not** an OC, he is indeed the former guitarist of Dethklok. My fanfiction is **purely** fiction and Dethklok belongs to Brendon Small.

* * *

Nathan had been staring into the same crumpled piece of paper for what seemed like hours. On the wrinkled sheet were lyrics, most of which were unrelated to one another. The subject, however, was very clear. There was plenty of hatred in each of the verses, but putting them together had become apparently impossible for him to do. He grunted a little, ashamed he couldn't figure out at least another, more sensible line. He let himself sink into the couch he had been working on, wanting to find his inspiration and quick.

"Hey Nathan," said a languid, groggy voice from behind him. "Still writing that shit?"

The singer turned his head slightly, a light smirk on his face. "Fuck yeah I am, Magnus." After a pause, he shook his head and turned back to the paper. "You know how fuckin' long I been up?"

"Too long man," the guitarist answered, chuckling as he found himself a spot beside the other. "It's almost 2 AM. What you got so far?"

_'Nothing worth looking at._' Nathan thought to himself, pulling a face of disgust. He didn't want to show him, of all people, his unfinished work. Especially when it was complete crap like what he had just written. Magnus had been in the music business much longer than him, and all his previous bands were either tremendously famous or musical legends. Despite the success Dethklok may have been reeling in recently, it was nothing compared to what Magnus had achieved earlier in his career. He often wondered why he had even considered joining them in the first place, he had been offered to join several other bands. Nathan remembered the ridiculously long list of proposals Offdensen kept in his office like some sort of trophy.

"Are you gonna let me look at that shit or what?"

The singer had realized he was lost in his thoughts, and rubbed his neck in a mortified manner. "I...uh...it's still pretty rough..."

Obviously that wasn't enough for the older band member, his head tilted to the side and the expression held on his face was clearly unamused. Defeated, Nathan held back a sigh as he handed over the incomplete piece, hands suddenly clammy and trembling.

Magnus couldn't help but laugh then, he could smell the boy's anxiety, waiting to be critiqued. "Relax bro, I'm sure it ain't that bad." He assured him. Silence fell between them as mahogany eyes scanned over the lines, his smile fading into a pair of pursed lips. He let his thumb and index finger tug down at his beard. He didn't seem impressed, but he didn't look disappointed either. His face was unreadable to Nathan, and if anything he looked somewhat confused. Regret sunk deep into his stomach. He should've gone to bed after the first few verses, or better yet not have written any of those verses at all.

"This is pretty good, Nate."

The unexpected positive feedback resulted in a choked response from the author, "R-really?"

His gaze left the paper and to look at him,"Yeah. Don't know what you're talkin' about. You got some good stuff here though."

"It's about hate." Nathan replied bluntly. _'No fucking duh.'_ He thought, making a mental note to punch himself in the face afterward.

"I can read that much."

"Uh..." This was almost too much. Nathan begged the Gods to kill him right then and there.

"See, like right here," Magnus pointed to two separate lyrics on the paper. "Where you put '_I will pilot your dreams straight into hell / along with your hopes and desires as well_'? You could really use that."

Nathan had never realized how odd lyrics sounded when not being sung, even he refused to simply say them aloud while writing. Magnus probably found that useless, childish even. He shook his head lightly, he was admiring him again. Any longer in this room and he would vomit.

"Like maybe," He continued, setting the paper down onto his lap to make molding motions with his hands. "Maybe you could write about a hate machine." His half lidded eyes glanced over at a blank expression, and he knew Nathan was not understanding this idea at all. He tried his best to elaborate once more, "Alright so you got this hate thing going. Brutal, but why not take it all and put it into something you can pilot, know what I mean?"

He took a moment to pull a few raven strands from his face, then slowly nodded. "Uh...I think so."

"Yeah? So...maybe you can fly that shit. Have it be like a...like a..." He let a hand run through his brunette curls, his eyes glancing from here to there. It was on the tip of his tongue, he knew he had it.

"Oh...oh you mean like a plane?"

He released his hand from his hair and snapped his fingers, "Yeah yeah, that's it, a plane." He was sort of relieved to have finally made him feel at least a bit more comfortable around him. Grinning, he added, "A plane full of hate."

Nathan was beginning to apprehend the concept, and admitted to liking the idea, but figuring out a fitting title would be difficult. Hate plane was completely out of the question, it sounded far more juvenile than it did brutal. Dethplane? Still sounded off, but it was an improvement.

"Listen man I'd love to give you inspiration and shit all night but _fuck_," Magnus turned his head to yawn, then looked back at him. "I gotta go to bed bro."

The yawn was contagious; it had Nathan doing the same shortly after him. He nodded in agreement, then retrieved his unfinished work. "Yeah. I should call it a night too."

"Hey," He began suddenly, his back facing the singer. "You should forget about all that shit I said though. It'll never work."

Curious, Nathan couldn't help himself. "What? Like...the whole fuckin' idea?"

He shrugged in response, pacing off to his room as he spoke, "Yeah. I'm no singer."

He watched him fade into the hallway until he was completely out of sight, then made a silent promise to himself to go back to the song someday. It had plenty potential, and if Magnus had any part in it, no doubt it'd be a hit. He'd finish it just the way they had discussed, add his own bits to it too, and when he finally got it all together it'd be one hell of a song. He just knew it.

* * *

"So Dethklok, you simply must tell us!" Said the voice of a peppy, brunette talk show host named Mandy. They were making quite a few millions just appearing on the show, since it was probably the most successful at the time, and answering questions was practically a gold mine. "What is the story behind Hatredcopter? Besides hate, of course!" The audience laughed accordingly, while the band and Offdensen keep their stale expressions.

"Well to be ahnest Mandy, I don't know." Pickles was doing most of the talking as their manager instructed, he seemed to be the most polite right after Toki. "Nathan jest sort of came up with one day, and we were like, 'brutal'. Dat's about it."

The crowd was roaring in excitement, as if the drummer had just revealed the secret to life or something similar. Mandy was ecstatic as she smiled wildly into the camera's direction. She then walked over to the singer, keeping a distance as Offdensen had told her to. "This is great. Just great. We are uncovering true song meanings here tonight folks! What about the rest of you boys? Any thoughts?"

Both Toki and Skwisgaar turned their attention to Offdensen, who slowly nodded and mouthed "Go ahead." Toki was the first to speak, "I thinks its like best songs ever. "

Swkisgaar continued, "Yeah, it's alreadies makinks us golds records stars ands we just records its yesterdays."

"Itsch baschically the moscht brutal thing on the planet right now." Murderface added as he shrugged, arms crossed in his usual posture.

"Beautiful, beautiful! I need more!" Exclaimed Mandy. "Nathan, the genius behind the song, do you think you want to give us the 411?"

Nathan had been silent through out the whole show except for some low growls and grunts he provided for "commentary". If he confessed the song's true inspiration, he'd probably be on yet another lame show, not to mention Dethklok's publicity would sky rocket again. Magazines and newspapers packed with fake tales of the former lead guitarist Magnus Hammerstorm. Two hour specials "uncovering" their relationship and the band's reactions. He didn't even want to think about the attention Toki would suddenly receive. He shuddered as he pictured it all; he didn't need any of that.

"It's just a fucking song."

**A/N: **My first fanfiction! Alright, so this was intended be more of a friendship thing, but you could probably guess there was some hinted slash. I'm going to write one shots for each of the band members and Magnus, since I for one know that he was more than just the guitarist Toki replaced. I'd love if you guys give me a suggestion on who to do next.


End file.
